Neglect
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When one feels unloved and forgotten by their own family, their heart becomes filled with pain and sorrow. But with the right words and actions, such a feeling can become a thing of the past.


Neglect, something we hate to hear and to see happening. It's something we hope will never happen to us, to feel like you are not loved and to feel like no one cares about you. The most common form of such things is between siblings. At one time, you have all your parents' attention, they can't wait to spend time with you and to do things with you, but as soon as your brother or sister comes, it becomes flipped. The times you felt love become a thing of the past as your new sibling takes all the attention and love, and you are left with nothing but a broken heart. Is it selfish though to think that way? Why shouldn't they get the attention you got when you were young? It's a matter of opinions I suppose, but I'll l let you be the judge in this story and see if what happens was right or wrong. But in order for that to happen, I have to get you introduced to the characters and what's happening. We all know about the great dragon warrior and the master of hard style Tigress, well, as so many hoped. The two had become one in both the sanctity of marriage and of love they gave on that night. From that love, came a cub named Jake, he was a panda with who had his father's eyes and some of his mother's traits. Like having a stripped tail of black and white, sharp claws that can cling into anything, he had her strength, and had the colors of orange and black. Orange on the bottom of his arms, his belly and the rest was in black fur, now, when he was born, he was loved every second of everyday. Some could say he was showered with it, and with that love, he felt like the luckiest cub in the world. He had parents who always did things with him, like practicing kung fu, how to cook, the importance of manners and so much more. Even though they were busy with protecting the valley, they always made time for their special Jake. Something that lasted for seven years, but that was when things changed, not just for Jake but for his parents as well. As Tigress became pregnant once more, and though he was excited to have a baby brother or sister, he had the fear of being forgotten. A fear that unfortunately came true, for when little baby Sophia was born who was a tiger like her mother but had the traits of her father. Having stubby arms and legs along with black and white fur but had her mother's arms and ears. It wasn't even a day after the cub was born that Jake noticed the attention switched from him to her.

At first, he didn't mind it, being a newborn she needed it, he even helped as much as he could with her. But the more he tried to ask his parents to do something with him, he was always hearing 'Maybe later sweetie' or 'Well do that another time ok Jake' that later or time never did come through for him. It was always Sophia this or Sophia that, he felt neglected from his own family. That neglect soon fostered into pain and anger, for weeks turned to months for him. That's where we begin, for it had been 8 months since his sister was born and venting his anger out, Jake was in the training hall, wearing a blue tunic with black sweats, punching the wooden dummies like it was nothing. As he did that, his family was in the kitchen.

"Hey honey, can I ask you something?" Po asked, as he was holding Sophia in his arms letting her drink down some warm milk from a bottle.

"Sure Po, what's on your mind?" Tigress asked, finishing up the dishes and soon took a seat next to her mate and daughter.

"Well, have you noticed something different about Jake? I mean, it's like he doesn't want to be near us or his sister anymore," Po stated with a frown on his face, this caused Tigress to do the same.

"I've noticed, and I've even tried talking to him about it. But, he never wants to talk." Tigress stated, remembering the times of Jake telling her nothing's wrong, though deep down she knew that was a lie.

"I might know why he's doing what he is doing," Po stated, making Tigress's ears perk up.

"Maybe it's because he feels like we are ignoring him Ti, I mean, what was the last thing we actually did with him?" Po asked softly, gently taking the bottle away from Sophia's lips since she was done.

"We just went camping last week though, that was something," Tigress stated, only to receive a shake from Po.

"Yes, however, most of our attention was on Sophia. I think he wants it to be like when it was just you, me, and him." He then lowered his head and inside was wishing his son wasn't thinking like that. Tigress then laid her head against her mates and the two looked down at Sophia who was smiling at them and waving her paws happily.

"We have to talk to him Po; we have to see what truly is lying in his heart. Because the last thing I want is for our family to despise each other." Tigress said, lowering her right paw to Sophia, letting her play and to gnaw on her fingers.

"Sounds good to me, I think he is in the training hall. Let's go," The three then stood up from their seats and started making their way to the training hall, where Jake was sweating up a storm.

"Stupid sister, taking all of mom and dad's love," Jake said in anger, doing flips and kicks against the wooden dummies. He then jumped onto the spinning dragons and began to dodge the spiked hands.

"Why? Why do they forget me?" Jakes himself in painful tone after smashing one of the fists and leaped off the dragons, only to land in front of the kids training dummy. Once he locked eyes onto the dummy, memories started flooding him of when his parents first introduced him to it and to how his mother and father were always right next to him, making sure he is ok. He couldn't help but to let the tears flow down his face and for him to ball his right paw up.

"WHY? WHY DON'T THEY LOVE ME?!" Jake shouted at the stop of his lungs, punching the training dummy as hard as he could, making it slam into the wall and to make a crashing noise. It wasn't a second after that though he heard someone enter, making him turn his head only to see his family.

"Jake," His father said softly. Jake only turned his head away from their view.

"I'm alright dad, you don't need to worry alright," Jake chocked out, taking his right paw and rubbing his tears away before turning around to face them.

"Yes we do need to worry young man; we want to know what's going on with you." Tigress stated sternly, as she and Po began to walk towards Jake until they were a few feet away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom," Jake said, only to receive a glare from his mother.

"Don't you give me that Jake, I'm your mother and I can tell something's troubling you," Tigress said with a bit of an angry tone, hating that her son is trying to get out of this again. Realizing the situation may get out of hand, Po placed a paw on Tigress's shoulder, calming her down.

"Jake, please, no more lies. We worry for you; we want to be there for you." Po simply said, but when he did, Jake only looked at his father angrily.

"Oh you want to be there for me? Well where were you when I asked if you could help me with Kung fu? Where were you when I asked if you wanted to go fishing? Where were you when I asked if you could help me with my school work? WHERE WERE YOU?!" Jake roared, letting the tears fall again. But when Tigress was about to speak up, Po shook his head, letting his son continue on.

"Every since she was born, it's almost as if you have forgotten me! At first I understood why, but it soon became apparent she was your only priority, you're supposed to share your love with your children!" Jake said with anger, making his sister look at him with worry.

"What are you looking at, you parent stealer!" Jake roared and snarled a this baby sister, causing her to start crying and to hold onto Po for dear life.

"What is wrong with you Jake?" Tigress asked as she started to have water in her eyes, and seeing his mother as well as his baby sister cries, knowing he was responsible for it. He could feel his heart shatter and for him to have a look of remorse on his face.

"I…I," Was all Jake could let out before he ran out of the training hall on all fours and to somewhere else. Po had then looked at Tigress and gently gave Sophia to her.

"I'm going after him kitten, try and calm her down if you can alright," Po said softly, giving Sophia a little kiss on the forehead as he did for Tigress. But before he left, Tigress asked him one last thing.

"How do you know where he is? He could be anywhere," Tigress said.

"He could be, but remember, the greatest spot to run to is one that holds fond memories." The panda then gave her a wink and headed out of the training hall, leaving Tigress with a small smile before she began to rock Sophia back and forth singing a soothing tone. Once Po had left the hall, he had headed to the roof which took a few minutes and walked to an edge that over looked the sacred peach tree, seeing a figure sitting with his arms holding his legs and faced buried in them.

"Jake," Was all Po said, before he hopped down from the roof and began to walk towards his son. Who was recollecting memories of the past, ones that brought a hidden happiness to him.

**5 years ago at the peach tree**

"_Daddy, what kind of tree is this?" A 2 year old Jake asked in wander._

"_This is a peach tree Jake, but it's no ordinary peach tree," Po stated with a smile, lifting the kit onto his shoulders._

"_How so daddy? Does it have wings? Can it talk? Oh can it shoot fireballs and lightning? That would be awesome!" Jake exclaimed in a happy tone, making his father laugh a bit._

"_That would be awesome hu? But this tree is special because it holds many fond memories for a lot of people. Like it holds the memory of Master Oogwayfor grandpa Shifu, and it holds the memory of mommy for me as this was the spot when we first kissed and made you a possibility," Po stated, looking up at his son who had a look of awe spread across it._

"_Wow, and now it holds memory for me because this is the first time you should me it. Is that right daddy?" Jake asked, wandering if he got it correct._

"_That's right Jake, you got it!" This made Jake smile and to clap his paws._

"_Hey daddy, can we go make some cookies for mommy?" The panda nodded in response._

"_Sure, we can do anything you want little man." The two then headed off for the kitchen to do some father and son cooking._

**End of flashback**

"Things were so much simpler back then," Jake said sadly, at which point in time he could hear someone coming up from behind him. Considering the voice wasn't shouting or yelling at him for good reason, he knew who it was.

"Hey dad," Jake simply said, after Po had come up to his side and took a seat next to him.

"Hey son, it's sure a beautiful night hu?" Po asked, as he began to look at the night sky and its moon. Jake couldn't help but smile a little, knowing what his father was doing.

"Dad, I just want to tell you, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling and saying what I said, to you, to mom, and to Sophia." Jake calmly said, making Po look at him with a caring look.

"It's ok Jake, I'm sorry for making you feel neglected. I told myself, that if I was to have more than one child, I wouldn't let one feel more loved. I guess I failed that though," Hearing this, Jake unraveled his arms from his legs and placed a paw on his dads shoulder.

"No, you're a great dad and more. The goes for mom and Sophia, I know she needs more attention and perhaps I was being selfish, I had such attention for seven years, there wasn't any reason I should take that away from Sophia. I just want you to promise, that you will make time for us both, that's all I want dad," Jake said, as he quickly wrapped his father in a hug. This caused Po to wrap his son up and was about to say something before a certain feline said it for him.

"It's a promise sweetie," Tigress said softly with a warm smile on her face, holding a now relaxed Sophia.

"Mom, sister," He said, before he and Po stood to their feet and walked over to them.

"Mom I just want to say I'm sorry and for acting like a jerk." Jake said hanging his head down, only to receive a gentle hug from his mother, who was letting out soft purrs.

"It's ok son, I just want us to be a happy family," Tigress simply stated, giving her son a loving look that was doing the same. Though the small kit in her arms seemed to be scarred of her older brother, making him feel bad for what he had done.

"Sophia, please don't be scared of me. I'm sorry for scarring you, that's not what a big brother is supposed to do. I love you and I will protect you from anything, I swear it." And though the kit may not of understood his words, she could see it in his soft eyes that he was no threat, but someone who was safe.

"Mmmmmmm," Sophia moaned out, reaching out for her older brother who took no time in wrapping her up and holding her against his warm chest. Po and Tigress then placed their arms around their children and smiled at each other.

"Come on; let's get inside and do something fun." Was all Po stated, before he and his family had entered the palace. Each knowing, that their family would always and forever stick together, no matter what was thrown at them.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I apologize if it sucks. But leave a review if you want telling me what you thought of it, thanks.**


End file.
